Wrong Person
by Berufura
Summary: Giotto meets a teal-haired boy in the amusement park, but that boy keep called him "Tsuna" instead. What will Giotto do? CRACK G26 I didn't type it wrongly


Giotto's POV

Sunday.

A perfect day for having vacation with my descendant. Thanks to Talbot, I can travel to 400 years in the future. When I arrived, Decimo's mother thought I was Decimo with blond hair. But Decimo succeeded to explain his mother that I'm his ancestor.

Today, me and Decimo are in the amusement park. Yeah, a very perfect place. No, change that _perfect_, it's the _worst_ place ever! How could people ride that thing- wait, what they called it? Roller coaster? I don't care what they called it, but that thing is scarier than the angry Alaude!

"Gi-giotto-san... Are you okay? I'll go get a drink, just wait here, o-okay?" What a nice descendant.

"Th-thanks, Decimo." I said in really hopeless tone.

He ran to a drink stand. I hope he didn't add something in my drink. I sit on the bench and look at the sky. "I didn't know that this century has a lot of scary things. Why Decimo can survive in this century?" I talk to myself.

"You sure talk like you don't live in this century, Tsuna." I heard a monotone voice from my back. I looked to my back and saw a slim figure with teal hair and eyes. Oh, and a big frog hat. "Wow, you change your hair color? Ah, and your eyes, are you wearing a contact lens?." he said with monotone voice. Do I really look like Decimo?

"Erm... Yeah, Thanks, mm... I forgot your name." Maybe I'll trick him and keep pretending as Decimo until Decimo come. (a/n: Evil Giotto! XD)

"Fran, Dame-Tsuna." He called my descendant 'dame'! He must be punished by me as Decimo's ancestor later. "By the way, why are you here? It's rare to meet you here alone without that dynamite guy around or that happy-go-lucky tall man." Is he referring G and Ugetsu's descendant?

"They are... Having a date?" What a random thoughts that I have.

"Hoo, I see."

"And, are you here by yourself too?"

"Nah, I went here with the fallen fake prince, but now he's searching for a princely drink. I don't understand what his stupid brain is thinking." 'I don't understand how you keep your face deadpanned too.' He sat beside me and looked at the sky. "How's your day? I mean, your suppressed day. I heard you got a lot of punishment from that pretending-to-be-cool baby." He? Decimo got punishment from that little baby.

"Eh? Ermm... Yeah... I got a little stress these days. Paperworks, practice, punishment, assassinations. They're like a never ending story for me!" I try to keep in Decimo's character. "How about you?"

"Hmmm... This month, I got... 63 knives on my back, 18 knives on my hat, and 32 knives in my room." I don't understand him at all. Is he an immortal or something?! "Oh, I got crossdressed too. What an embarrassing moment that I have this month." he said in a very, very monotone voice.

"Who was crossdressing you?"

"Who else, the pervert Gaylord and the fallen pervert fake prince." I giggle when I hear the nicknames that he gave to his... Friends?

"Well, actually, I admit it, your appearance is more like a girl. If you were a girl, maybe I would fall in love with you."

"Euww, that's disgusting, dame-Tsuna."

"I'm using 'if', Fran-san."

"But, would you really fall in love with me? If I were a girl, I mean..." a little blush from his deadpanned face slightly could be seen. What the heck? Is he falling in love with me? Nah, maybe he's falling in love with Decimo.

"Yeah... Maybe..."

"By the way, I admit it too. Your blonde hair looks good on you. Maybe if I were a girl, I would be your fans." he said in monotone voice. Wow, he hadn't broken his monotone.

"Eh? Not fall in love with me?"

"Why should I fall in love with dame-Tsuna?" oh man. This little guy really annoyed me.

"Don't answer me with a question. What if I were not _dame_? What if I were a perfect guy with this blonde hair and a pair of orange eyes? Would you fall in love with me if you were a girl?" With my super puppy eyes, I ask him while I hold his both hands.

"What's wrong with you, Tsuna?" He struggles to release his hands but he failed. "Well, maybe I would..." He's so cute. I admit it. If he were a girl, I really want him! No, that sounds like a pedophile.

Wait. I'm forgetting something.

Oh, the real Decimo. Where is he? It's already 30 minutes. I thought the drink stand is not far from here. Not like Fran's fallen fake prince, Decimo won't find a princely drink for me.

Speaking about the devil, Decimo is running towards us. With a drink of course.

"Giotto-san, I'm sorry. The line is very lon-" Decimo stopped his leg as he saw Fran beside me. Oh no, I'm gonna be busted~ wait, I'm a little- no,_ really_ out of character. "HIEE! Why Fran-san is here?!"

I smirk behind my gentle smile. Yeah, you got tricked by me~ Congratulation!

"So, Tsuna's impostor, who are you?" his tongue is really sharp.

"I'm-" Decimo shut my mouth. Maybe he's afraid I will trick him again.

"He's my ancestor, Fran-san. I don't know he likes to trick people." I smirk to both of them, celebrate my winning. "I'm really sorry, Fran-san."

"Nah, it's okay. I just realize something important from this situation."

"He? Do you mean our similarity?"

"Your difference. He really is not like you, are you sure he is your ancestor?"

A thousand blade that written like 'not like Decimo' stabbed my back. His tongue is really sharp. Ouch, maybe his word can cause me an inner wound. The real wound, not the imaginary wound.

"Ye-yeah, I've seen him many times with Vongola ring. But yesterday he came with Talbot's help." Decimo tried to explain it. His hand is still shutting my mouth.

"Mmmhh!" I struggle to make Decimo release me. Fortunately, he realizes. I cough twice then notice a messy blonde hair man walking toward us. He brought 2 glasses of Starbucks coffee.

"Hey, Froggy. The prince is being kind so he brought you a cappuci- Hoo, I see. Shishishi, the tenth and blondie tenth are bullying my fr- wait, blondie tenth?" the messy haired man realize something's wrong with 'blondie tenth'.

"Welcome back, fake prince. Let me introduce the Tsuna's impostor or 'blondie tenth', he's Tsuna's ancestor. That's all."

Whoa, the messy haired man has nice killing intent. I guess he's the one who stabbed this little teal haired guy. Yeah, my guess is always right. He just stabbed this little guy again.

"The prince doesn't care about that, Froggy. Come on, the prince doesn't want to waste his royal free time that Boss gave to us. Shishishi~" he pull Fran to the err... Roller coaster. Just saw it from here makes me want to vomit. Wait. Don't tell me, that guy is jealous? No, wait. Why he must be jealous? Forget it, back to the story.

"Decimo."

"Yes?"

"I guess I want to go home..."

"He? So soon? We only ride that roller coaster. We have plenty of time to play in this park. Oh, I know, you want to ride it again, right? Just tell me if you want to do it again."

No. Not again.

"Decimo, I said I want to go-"

"To the roller coaster again, right? Don't be shy." he pulled me to the roller coaster. Again. This must be my punishment. "I'll give you a trick that makes you feel okay~" and today is the first time I saw Decimo smirks.

-The end-


End file.
